Bella and the lightning storm
by Little-Miss-NewMoon
Summary: The Cullens are playing baseball when they hear a blood curling scream they investigate to find 12 year old bella injured and her parents in bloody puddles struck by lightning After they rescue her the cullens take her in but can she get over her fears?
1. Chapter 1

Bella and The Lightning Storm

Chapter 1: Lightning Strikes

Scene: Cullens are playing baseball the sky is filled with clouds, thunder and lightning.

EPOV

"Strike!" Yelled Esme as Jasper was caught by Carlisle on the field. We were having a great time, my team was ahead by several points but the storm was still young. The sky was hit by a giant lightning bolt that seamed to scrape the forests in front of us. I stopped abruptly, then we all stopped as we heard a blood curling scream. We all listened intently then I heard a slight whisper; "The bear ripped all of us to shreds... and now the stupid lightning hit them, there not moving... there...gone.." The voice choked out; even iin sorrow th voice was musical, and young. "Carlisle." I said, looking at my father "I think we should check it out the girl must be in trouble"

He nodded and I raced into the trees with my father close at my heels. We need to slow down when we reach her from the situation she was mumbling abut to herself it doesn't sound good at all we wouldn't want to scare her more Thought my father. We slowed, and then we reached her she had tears in her eyes not looking at us but the pair of bloody bodies that laid in front of her. I held my breath fortunately I hunted this morning. Pots, pans, fabric, and other stuff were scattered across the camp. My attention went to the girl she wasn't covered in a puddle of blood like her parents she had streaks of it on her forehead.

Carlisle went to her "Miss?" asked Carlisle with caution but his voice was too low for the girl to hear he stepped forward making a twig snap, then in a sudden blur the girl stood up and turned around "GET THE HELL AWAY YOU STUPID BEAR WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT DAMN IT" she screamed as she threw a frying pan toward my father, but he dodge it quickly. I looked at her shocked at what she did then i heard Carlisle. "Miss my name is Carlisle Cullen I'm a doctor Im not here to hurt you" He explained "Oh. Im Sorry i remember you your the doctor that helped with my dads broken leg" she said then tears screamed down her eyes as she glanced at her dead parents then back at Carlisle, she dropped her to her knees and started sobbing "Your too late" she said between sobs. My father then went to her to comfort her. "Now miss, what is your name" "Isabella Swan" she murmured into his chest "How old are you?" He asked "Twelve" she answered. I felt my dead heart sink, she was only twelve years old and now her parents lay dead in bloody puddles right in front of her. "Carlisle what should we do?" i asked "Take her to the house she has some gashes between her shoulder blades i need to fix up in my office" I nodded "Isabella, this is my son Edward he will bring you to our house please wait there okay?" Isabella nodded. I opened my arms to her "It'll be faster if i carry you." I explained. She just nodded but blushed she sighed and let me carry her.

I burst into speed and in a matter of minutes we were at my house i looked at her she had fallen asleep. I went into my fathers office and gently set her down into the hospital bed. I then tried to read her mind but, nothing it was like there was no one else in the room try as i might nothing happened she just laid there sleeping so innocent, so young. "...Mom... Dad..." I heard her murmur. She talks in her sleep i muttered to my self. "Bronze.... where have you gone..... mom... dad... gone... where are you Bronze?" Bronze? I questioned my self, who was Bronze? Then Carlisle came through the door. "How is she doing?" He asked worried. I chuckled "Listen for yourself" I gestured toward Isabella who was still murmuring in her sleep "Carlisle....... saved..... me mom..." I looked at Carlisle his face coated with sympathy.

"Well Edward, you better wake her up." Said Carlisle after a few more murmurs from Isabella. "What? why?" i asked "We shouldn't disturb her" "Well she has those gashes on her back and don't want to do it while she's sleeping she might wake up in he middle of it" said Carlisle. I was still perplexed but then i read his mind and it all made sense. I reluctantly nudged Isabella "Wake up please" i said. She opened her eyes and looked around flinching at her injuries. "Where am I?" "Your are in my office" Carlisle explained "You have some gashes on your upper back we have to stitch them do you mind if you take off your shirt so i can clean the wounds?" "Oh..." I watched as she turn scarlet "Well alright but only my back right?" Carlisle chuckled "Well yes of course, but remember i AM a doctor" This didn't seem to comfort her then she looked at me "What about him?" she asked "Well no need to worry he is my son and has helped me on patients millions of times.

"Alright then" She turned around and sat at the edge of the bed and took of her shirt (Bellas outfit will be on my profile sometime soon) "Ok, I'm ready" she said "This may sting a little" Said my father as he injected the morphine into her gash. She let out a whimper and i could smell the tears rolling off her cheeks. "It will be over soon" Said Carlisle as he finished stitching up her wounds. "All right your almost done you just need a hot shower a good meal and some rest." Isabella looked a little embarrassed "Oh, I almost forgot my wife, Esme and daughter, Alice will help you clean up." He added with a smile. She smiled to happy that it wasn't only men taking care of here. "Well I'll leave you for a bit I'll send them up right now, Oh and here"Carlisle threw her a towel. "We can't let you put your shirt back on its to muddy." Let' go Edward" He added. And we headed out the door.

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bella and The Lightning Storm

Chapter 2: Realization

(AN thank you to the person who informed me about getting stitches wet and i know the way Bella avoids that is lame so sorry Dx)

BPOV

I wrapped the towel under my ams and sat there, all alone in the bright room. My mind began to wonder, my parents are dead and there isn't a single living person on the surface of the earth related to me, my eyes began to sting with tears i whipped them away and heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I said hoarsely The door opened and a pixie like girl short but obviously older than me came out of the door. "Hello I'm Alice" Her voice chimed, she held out her hand, "You must be Isabella" I shook her hand, cold as ice "Bella please" i corrected "Well anyway Esme is getting your bath ready. Oh, and here" she handed me a large waterproof bandage. "Carlisle said you can't get your stitches wet so he wants you to wears this over them." I felt like I was in one of those expensive 5 star hotels, where people would give you everything you needed for your temporary stay. "Thanks Alice." I aid "Well C'mon then!" she said in a cheery voice "Esme must be done by now" She took my hand and started to haul me out the door boy she was so free spirited. We walked for a short while the hallway was amazing I could tell from a nearby window that we must be on a second floor.

Alice stopped at a door "This is the bathroom." She said cheerfully. She opened the door an i saw a beautiful woman turning off the running water in the tub, the huge spacious tub. "Hello" she said "This is Bella" Alice said to her. "Why hello there Bella." she said in her own melodic voice. I meekly smiled. "Well, anyway the bath is filled and we have some of Alices old clothes you can wear." "Thank you..." I said embarrassed but sincerely. After Alice helped me put the bandage on they left I undressed and slowly dipped myself into the warm water, relaxing my pained muscles. ***That's the last time I try to ward off a bear* **I told myself, and for the next few minutes I relaxed.

CPOV

"Family meeting." I called with authority in my voice. Everyone showed up around me, we were downstairs around the kitchen table. They all looked at me with worried expressions well, accept Rosalie. "As all of you must know we seem to have an injured girl in our home, Isabella Swan" I began "Pitiful creature" Rosalie muttered. I stared at her with disappointment in my eyes. "Bella" Alice corrected. "Anyway I've known her family for awhile her father Charlie Swan is the chief of police, and her mother is a teacher at Forks Elementary, both were killed today by a bear attack and they were hit by lightning." "The odds..." I heard Jasper mutter.

"Sadly Bella has no other living relatives... She has no one."

"She's all alone?" Questioned my dear wife Esme. I just nodded. "Well what the hell are we supposed to do about it, drop her at an orphanage, she's just a stupid human." Rosalie scoffed. At that Edward snarled, surprising her into silence. "Rosalie.." I started but Alice interrupted. "Your so cruel Rose this girl doesn't have anyone in the world and you just want to dump her in a building?! I say we let her stay with us were around humans so much it shouldn't be to hard to keep her!" "I think having her around will be fun!" Emmett cheered "Carlisle," began Jasper "I can feel the fear and stress rubbing off of her putting her in an adoption center would be a mistake." I pondered this, I looked at Rosalie with a questioning look on my face. "HELL NO" she screeched. I didn't flinch at her acidic words i ignored her and turned to Esme, she of course had a smile on her face and nodded slightly. I then turned to Edward his eyes looking off into space, but i heard him mutter a small "sure". "Well i guess it's decided, she'll stay." Alice squealed, Emmett and Jasper high fived, Esme automatically went to the kitchen and started to prepare food for our new permanent adoptee. Rosalie made a HMPH sound and stormed into her room with a loud bang. Then I heard the bathroom door open, close foot steps then the guest rooms door open, close.

"Edward i think you should check on her, and tell her her dinner is ready i think we will give her the news tomorrow." He nodded and dashed upstairs, I looked at Emmett and Jasper. "Emmett, Jasper" they looked toward me. "Would you please go to the campsite where Edward and I found Bella, I want you to grab her stuff when i was searching the scene i think i saw her backpack in the tent her parents aren't there, I phoned my colleague and his team picked them up and dropped them off at the morgue. Just follow Edward and I's scent to the campsite." They nodded and dashed off out the door and into the night.

EdPOV

I was slightly exited though i didnt know why to see Bella, without thinking i opened the door with out knocking. I caught her in the middle changing if i could blush I would have but fortunately she didnt seem to notice so I shut the door with silent speed. I waited for awhile, and then knocked at her door. "Come in!" she said in her cute voice, I smiled at that and opened the door. She was sitting at the foot of her bed on the carpet playing with something in her hand, a phone? She looked at me and saw my expression, "What's so funny?" she asked curiously. I composed my face, "Nothing in particular." i couldn't help and but grin at that. "Oh I see..." she said obviously not buying it. "Anyway" i began, she looked up again her brown eyes gazing up at me. "Your dinner is ready downstairs, i hope you like spaghetti." She smiled then.

"I LOVE spaghetti!" she said enthusiastically "My mom always made me spaghetti...." She trailed off, I grimaced as her eyes started to fill with tears. I rushed to her and absentmindedly cradled her into my arms, she then started to sob even more. "What's wrong?" I asked anxiously, her scent was so alluring I wanted to taste her but how could I? "Daddy... used... to do this... too.." she said between sobs clutching me closer demonstrating what she meant. We stayed there for a few minutes letting her ruin my shirt with her tears.

JPOV

We followed Carlisles and Edwards scent to the campsite, it was ransacked, the smell of bear lingered around the campsite. "HOLY CRAP" Emmett yelled "Look at all the blood" he pointed towards the bloody puddles. The smell was so exhilarating i just wanted to lap up the human blood i haven't tasted in so long, but i resisted. I found the ripped up tent looked inside and found a bag that had "Bella" sewed in blue on it, I grabbed it and went back to Emmett impatiently kicking a boulder. "Stop fooling around, i got Bella's bag let's go" i said irritated. He just nodded and sped into the trees. Before i sprinted the wind blew around the campsite and then i smelled something different. Wolf. I pondered for a moment but then shrugged it off, it's a forest for crying out loud there has to be some wolves wandering around, i shrugged and then sped into the tree's.

EdPOV

I was desperate to make her calm then i heard Jaspers thoughts downstairs,(he came back from getting Bellas Stuff) ***There's so much sadness rubbing off of her, it's heart wrenching* **he thought "Jasper" I muttered so low so that only he could hear. Jasper understood and started to make Bella calmer. It worked. She dried her tears and looked up at me "I'm sorry i went all out on you like that." she started "It was uncalled for" i half smiled "You dont have to apologize, you've been through a lot and deserve time like this" She looked at me a little uncomfortable, probably from being in the embrace of a guy she met just a few hours ago. I unwillingly let her go. "Well let's eat." she said as she stood up. We both got up and walked toward the door.

PLZ REVIEW :3 more reviews=longer chapterssssssssss


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT D8

Bella and The Lightning Storm

(A.N. I wanted to put chapter 3 and 4 together because the chapter titles are sapposed to be about what the chapter is about since there are two subjects, one short and one long i will combine the two chaps i know confusing but hey hows that two chapters in one!)

Chapter 3:I can stay?

BPOV

Edward guided me threw though house and down a flight of stairs. I tripped, being the clumsy child I was but he swiftly caught me. After the stair death trap he lead me into the kitchen he politely told me to sit down while he went to get my meal. He came back with a huge plate of spaghetti. "Esme made it." He said with a smile. "Well tell her i said thank you very much" I replied. He left me to finish eating, when i was full i heard Carlisle, "Bella would you come here please?" "Coming!" I said, i dropped my plate into the sink telling myself i would wash it myself later. I came into the living room and saw Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, two other boys and a girl I didn't recognize, all fanned out before me. "What's up?" I said curiously.

"Well," Carlisle started with a deep sigh "Bella, I'm very sorry about your parents." "I know..." I cut in "It's ok, it was to late anyway." My voice cracked on the words 'to late' "Yes I know. Now Bella do you have any living relatives?" "Not that I know of" i said with tears in my eyes." then Edward came over from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up, he smiled. "Well then" he said with a smile. "I guess you'll just have to stay with us, that is, if you want too?" The whole world seemed to stop, he wanted me? to stay with him and his family? I looked around, and everyone especially Esme and Edward, had warm, welcoming, and perfect smiles on.

"Really?" I said "I mean, you could always send me into an orphanage or shelter?" "Non-sense" said Carlisle. "We'd just come over there and adopt you ourselves." Said one of the boys i haven't met yet, the big one. "Please do consider staying Bella." Esme pleaded softly. "Yah! C'mon, it will be so much fun having you for a sister." Squealed Alice. I looked at the girl i haven't met yet she had a terrifying cowl on her beautifully face. I quickly looked up at Edward he had a huge smile on his face "Ignore Rosalie please" he murmured and looked at me pleadingly.

"Well..." I started, "If I'm not to much of a burden, I guess it would be ok." Alice made a high pitch squeal that hurt my ears, and she ran swiftly to me to hug me. "YAYYAYAYAYAYAY!!" she chanted. I heard Edward sigh. After Alice released me, I looked at everyone, all except for Rosalie, had big smiles on their faces, then I heard Edward talk to me. "Bella" He said in a velvet voice. "You said you have no other living relatives right?" I nodded "Well, in your sleep you were talking." I flinched "What did i say?" I asked, embarrassed that he knew I talked in my sleep. "Well, you were asking for someone, not your parents but someone named, Bronze." I froze, how could I forget Bronze? "Who is Bronze?" Asked Edward. I stood there, frozen in my thoughts, Bronze. How in the hell did I forget Bronze this whole time, Bronze, the one who stuck with me through thick and thin, Bronze, who helped me fend off that bear back in the woods, my best friend, Bronze, the one who told me about all myths and legends, Bronze, who'm i found injured in my yard that one cold winter, I saved him and he saved me... .

Chapter 4: Bronze

(AN yah if you guys don't like my story now because i made up Bronze please give it a chance, and remember i didn't say he was or wasn't human. And im not gonna screw this up im gonna make it as twilight as possible with Bronze in the picture )

"Bella" said Edward poking me out of my thoughts. I didn't look at him instead I immediately turned to run toward the door, I felt the Cullens stare after me. I opened the door, but i didn't run out, i stood there then called out his name. "BRONZE!?" I yelled. Then i heard rustling in the bushes, I knew he would hear me, even if he were states away i knew he would come. By then All the Cullens, except Rosalie, were behind me. Then Bronze stepped out, his dark gold fur shimmering in the moonlight, his huge paws squishing the grass to the dirt, he looked relief but then took in a breath then snarled. Immediately the Cullens behind me made a hissing and growling sound then, Edward was in front of me, in a protective crouch, why was he acting all animalish? (bad word right there xD") "Don't move" He commanded "Don't be ridiculous." I said and with some effort squeezed right pass him. "Bella don't" He pleaded.

I ignored him I ran swiftly to my giant (by giant i mean as big as wolf jacob :3) canine side and hugged his huge, fluffy neck (Bronze looks like a giant fluffy Ninetales with one tail and he has a very fluffy scruff use your imagination xD") Bronze immediately relaxed under my touch and wrapped one of his hug paws around me. Then i remembered the Cullens existence and let go of Bronze, I turned to look at them, all of them, even Carlisle, had gaped expression on, I chuckled. "Guys it's ok, this is Bronze, and yes might be a mutantly gigantic wolf but" "You don't have to explain to them" Bronze Interrupted I looked at him, shocked that he would speak to another human besides me. "They understand, well partially." He said in his husky voice. "What do you mean?" I asked, totally lost. "First of all they know what I am, well like i said only part of it. Second of all they're vampires," I

froze suddenly scared Bronze talked about vampires sometimes how stupid was I should've been able to tell. "But don't worry Bella" He smiled, knowing I was worried "They don't hunt humans," he began but Edward finished for him. "We hunt animals. And Bella we would never hurt you we swear." He pleaded. "You can trust him Bella, he speaks the truth all of them do." Said Bronze. "So wait hold on," Asked one of the Cullens I haven't met yet (Emmett) "Okay, we're vampires, and we've all seen you before." He pointed at Bronze "We all thought you were one of the werewolves at la-push, but you can talk, no werewolf in dog form can talk, and also why don't you just turn human to talk to us, it'd be much more comfortable I would think so." "Well, Like i said you only know so much from watching." Bronze chuckled "Bella why don't you explain to them, don't worry they won't hurt you."

AN GUYS KEEP READIN BELLA WILL SAY IN A FULL SENTENCE WHAT BRONZE REALLY IS BUT AT THE END!!!

EdPOV

I watched as Bella shyly came towards us. "Well," she started "I found Bronze in my backyard in the middle of winter, he was dying in the cold. At first I thought he was just a puppy, because he was so small." I looked at Bronze he was huge i couldn't imagine him being able to fit in Bellas arms. "The next morning he was his normal size" Bella continued gesturing toward Bronze."I shrink when I'm sick, a downside really." Said Bronze. "It freaked me out," Continued Bella" but not as mush as I did when he started talking, but I just listened to him I was only 10 when I found him, so i thought it was cool and I just ignored the fact that is should be impossible. He thanked me for saving his life, and well I asked the usual questions anyone would ask, where did he come from, what his name was, how he could talk, ect. Bronze told me he was a werewolf, and explained that werewolves were humans that could turn into wolves when they were mad or wanted to, and that it had nothing to do with the full moon." Bronze chuckled at that. "He told me that he was once human but according to him one day he couldn't change back. He forgot most of the other stuff like where he came from or even his own name all he knew was that he was stuck as a giant wolf and that he was stuck at 17 years old. I tried to keep him but my mom was allergic to dogs and apparently werewolves, so I kept him a secret for 2 years, I named him Bronze he liked it even though he's gold, but Golden sounded like a girls name. Today he helped me fend off that bear that attacked us, my parents didn't know to if they should be scared of Bronze or the bear. And so you guys found me and so did Bronze and here we are." She said. We all just stared at her shocked and confused. "Long story short" Bella said guessing our confusion. "Bronze is a werewolf stuck as a wolf that shrinks when he's sick and has almost no memory of his human life." She finished. And Bronze smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED

PLZ REVIEW I NEED THEM BADLY

And this story gets muuuuuuucchhh better and a lot of EdwardXBella Fluff is coming too ^^


	4. Chapter 5

I Don't Ownz Twilight, so that gives me the right to screw around with it D jk

Bella and The Lightning Storm

(AN: I'll be faster i swear, also I'll be posting some one shots to keep you guys entertained)

Chapter 5: How long is 'Soon'?

EdPOV:

We all stared at Bella and Bronze. Bronze had a huge, fang-filled smile, Bella was looking at us shyly. "Well," Bella said blushing, "I'd better clean up inside." she started for the door and went inside. Esme, followed her. We all looked at Bronze. "Thank you for taking care of her, and i think she will be happy here, her parents were always to busy fighting instead of taking care of her. That camping trip was supposed to be a truce trip, but as you can see it all went went wrong." Said Bronze "Now what just a second." Emmett interrupted. Bronze's ears went down. "Your a freaking werewolf!" he shouted. "How could you NOT defend them from a bear!? I can understand the lightning but the bear? " Bronze flinched at his words. "I assure you it was no ordinary bear, I must ask is it possible for a vegetarian vampire to turn an animal into a vampire?" "Impossible" Carlisle went in. "I have never heard of such a thing. Why would you ask?" "Because" Bronze said in a low voice. "That "bear" was way too strong it even pushed me across the field with it's hind legs and started lapping up their blood, after the lightning came." "Well, it didn't drink of all that... blood" Said Jasper. "It heard you guys coming, so it ran, and I chased after it." Explained Bronze. "Carlisle," I asked my father. "Are you sure that you have never heard of animals turning into vampires?" He shook his head. Rose, being bored of this entire situation, left to her room. Emmett followed her.

"Anyway, we should talk about this tomorrow." Said Bronze. At that jasper and Alice went into the living room. "Bronze" Said my father. "There's no need for you to sleep outside please come in." I had to admit I didn't like it that a werewolf would be sleeping in our house, and that horrible wet dog smell. "How is he gonna fit through the door?" I heard Jasper whisper to Alice, in his mind I could see Alice smiling and shaking her head. But before i could see why in her head she blocked her thoughts except for her thinking 'to bad you'll see'.Damn it Alice... "Thank you Carlisle." Said Bronze and with that before my very eyes he shrank to the size of a chihuahua. "I thought you only did that when you were sick?" I asked wide eyed. "I can control it." "I really doubt your a werewolf" I told him. His ears went down, and he looked up at me. "That's the only explanation I have right now so why don't you tell me what i am?" Bronze narrowed his eyes. Carlisle sighed and went into the house muttering something like 'Is there anything sane in this world?'

I was about to go inside the house but then Bronze put his tiny paw on my shoe. "What?" I said coldly as I looked down at him. "Don't tell Bella but," There was sadness in his eyes "I might have to leave soon." He continued." "Why?" I asked shocked. He said nothing aloud but answered in his thoughts. '_I have had dreams... They were telling me if I didn't leave Bella, bad things would happen, today a bear -that might not even be a bear- attacked her family and fought me off and the lightning, how many times has that ever happened in your... existence?'_ I shrugged, he was right about that."How long..." I said through clenched teeth. _'Ever since I met her.' _"Why did you stay with her?" _'Bella begged me to stay she was so lonely since her parents kept fighting, and everyone hated her at school' _I clenched my fists... why? Why would anyone hate Bella? _'I tried running away a couple times but I would stop in the middle of it I couldn't just leave her' _Bronze continued. I Wanted to drop the subject of running away from Bella. "Who was telling you this?" _'A black wolf' _He said in his thoughts. "Did he say anything else?." I asked. _'He told me I was cursed... that I screwed up when I was.. well when I could change back, and that anyone i was close to would suffer bad luck unless I apologized for what I did.' _"So apologize!" I told him. _'I don't know what i did, the black wolf told me the only way I could get my memory back is to find my old pack' _"Then go to la-push!" I said. _'They're not my pack' _"So who's your pack?" _'He told me somewhere in Main, and every time i think about Main there is a homey feeling inside me, so I'll be heading there' _"Alright then, but what about Bella?" I was worried Bronze was her only friend for the past two years. This time Bronze answered aloud. "She will understand, she used to bug me about trying to four out who i am, she knows it's important to me." And with that he went toward the door, but this time I stopped him. "Bronze." He looked up. "How long is 'soon'?"I asked. His yes we a little misty. "Tomorrow."

BellaPOV

I went inside to wash the dishes, by this time it was really dark. Maybe nine, ten PM? As I started to wash a cup I started dozing off, I haven't stayed up this long before, parents to busy fighting to entertain myself. My head fell into the water filled sink, then a pair of cold hands helped me up, "Bella what are you doing?" I turned and rubbed the foam from my eyes it was Esme. "Um.. washing.. the... dishes?" She chuckled at that. "Look at you your exhausted, let me do the dishes, go up into your room. It's late get some sleep."Oka-, wait.. what?" "What's wrong dear?" Asked Esme. "I have a ROOM?" I said in disbelief. She laughed softly. "Of course here Alice will show you." I turned around and Alice was right next to me. "C'mon wait till you see it it's perfect." She squealed and carried me upstairs at vampire speed. "How in the heck did you make a room for me?" I asked after she put me down. "Simple, vampire speed, and a spare room." She explained swiftly with a smile.

She then opened to door and my mouth fell open. The room had a beautiful blue and white wallpaper on the walls, there was a circular bed in the middle of room wit several comfy pillows, in front of it was a the biggest T.V. I have ever seen. Behind the bed was a desk with... no freakin way! A Laptop, and an apple i-phone! I averted my eyes away from it reluctantly to look at the rest of the room in a corner there was a table with a chair and on the opposite wall of the door had a rectangular window and under it there was a small sitting area (AN: i forget what it's called think peter pan window style xD) and in the last corner there was a hammock. I love hammocks, I don't know why but I do. "I can tell you love it" Alice said happily. "How.... Much.." I said in a shocked voice. "Oh, Bella don't ever worry about finances wait till you see your bathroom and closet." She squealed at the last word. She showed me the bathroom a cute shade of blue and a huge bathtub, and of course a shiny toilet (XD) and a cute sink. When she opened the closet door we head to walk downstairs. I gave her a questioning look. "It was to big so we put it underground." she said like she was saying something casual like, 'yes a chocolate shake please'. My closet was huge, I almost had a heart attack, Alice giggled and reassured me that her closet was much bigger. I Think they found my backpack because I could see my old clothes hanging in front of me even my cuffs (Bella's first outfit picture now on my profile an you'll see her "cuffs").

"I love these." Alice said touching one of my cuffs. "Where did you get them?" I blushed. "Um.. I made them." No one ever liked my cuff making skills kids at school thought i was crazy. "NO WAY. YOUVE GOT TO TEACH ME." She screamed. "Ok ok" I told her. I yawned. "Oh I'm sorry i forgot you sleep." she said then carried me upstairs and dropped me on my new bed, and before i knew it i was out cold.

BronzePOV

I stepped inside and looked at everyone, thankfully Edward was going to explain to them for me I asked Esme where Bella was, I thanked her and then headed toward her room. She was already asleep so I just licked her hand goodnight. I jumped into the hammock in the corner, i hated taking up a lot of space even when I'm the size of a chihuahua so I shrank to the size of a phone. I cuddled with the seemingly huge blankets. I tried falling asleep but i was so worried, I shifted my gaze to Bella. Would she be O.K. without me? Will she understand... Would she blame me for her parents death if explained why? I shook my head. _'Don't think about it Bronze you'll just want to stay, and you can't you'll just cause more suffering.'_ I sighed. I had read all the Cullens minds (Yes he can read minds fyi) and I knew they would protect her, but something about one of the blonde's.. Rosalie i think? Wells she hates Bella, ah never mind they will work it out. "Bronze... follow your heart..." I heard Bella mumble in her sleep, I couldn't read her mind but her sleep talking made her mind temporarily available to me. Sometimes her talking wouldn't make any sense at all and sometimes it would be her deep subconscious like she knew what she was talking about but when i ask her when she's awake she has no idea. '_she must have a deep gut feeling im troubled, she doesn't actually know im leaving tomorrow though...' _"Bella," I whispered. "I love you." And then I uneasily fell into unconsciousness.

That cursed black wolf invaded my dreams again, he kept telling me to leave, i knew i was leaving but my subconscious thought otherwise. "I want to stay!" I yelled. **"Her fate will be cruel death if you stay, you must first get rid of your curse then you may stay."** Angry I ran toward the black wolf when I was about to tackle him he disappeared into smoke. I tripped and looked around from the cold ground. Then he reformed from the black mist. "Coward!" I Snarled. His eyes turned blood cold red. **"Fool" **In a quick movement his mouth wide open, with machete like teeth he went for my throat. Then the nightmare was over.


	5. Chapter 6

So what if I don't own twilight I can still screw around :3

Bella and The Lightning Storm

Chapter 6: Abandoned

(AN: I finally fixed my this computer cause fyi I have been using a very small laptop to write my stories which made writing so ffff-ing hard cause of the small keys. the writing processor on my normal laptop was broken but I fixed it so yayz I will be updating fasterzzz don't forget R&R ;) On with the story)

Bronze-POV

I woke up at around 5:30 AM. I didn't get a lot of sleep, stupid dreams. I didn't want to wake Bella but I knew I had to leave soon so I wrote her a goodbye note on her laptop. After I was finished, I snuck out of her room. As I went downstairs I thought about how she would take this, I put in my note that I hope she didn't think I was dumping her. When I reached the last floor the Cullens were there to say bye. At this time I changed into the size of a St. Bernard so they weren't towering me so much. "Bella, will understand, I can see it." Said Alice, by reading her mind I could tell that she could see the future and that Bella would fully understand. I sighed a relief. "We will take care of her I promise." Said Esme. I looked at Edward and together we shared a silent conversation. _'So you finally figured out I could read minds?' _I said in my thoughts with a smile. '_Yes that would've been helpful last night.' _He thought back. I sighed, unhappily remembering our last conversation. _'Don't worry she's in safe hands.' _Thought Edward. "Thank you for helping her." I said aloud. "She should be very happy here." They all said there good byes, except for Rosalie who was scowling in the background. "Oh and I left Bella a note on her laptop please make sure she reads it." I said. They nodded and Carlisle escorted me out through the door. With one final look at the vampires, I darted toward the woods. '_Don't turn back' _I told myself.

Rosalie-POV

So that mutt was dumping her with us? Typical, I wouldn't want to stay around this brat either. As soon as I heard that Bronze had a good bye note for Bella I hid my thoughts, I had an idea, an idea that involved hurting Bella so much that she would have to run away. After Bronze left Edward gave me a suspicious look. "Rose?" He asked. "Why are you blocking your thoughts?" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a mean look. "Can't a girl have a private mind?" I countered. He raised an eyebrow but said no more. I rushed up into Bella's room and looked at her laptop. After I found Bronze's note I deleted it. Sorry Bella, but you have to go.

Edward-POV

I had my doubts on Rosalie but I ignored her. Everyone went into there usual business Rose was in her room, Emmett was out hunting with Jasper, Alice went to go buy new clothes for Bella, Esme was making Bella's breakfast, and Carlisle was at the hospital. I went into my room and sat on my couch listening to some music. Then I heard my phone ring, it was Carlisle. "Hello?" I answered. "Edward, Esme left to go to the social worker about Bella, everything is all set. Would you please run by Bella's old house and pick up her things." Carlisle explained. "Of course." I replied. After her told me where Bella lived, I hung up and thought for a moment. No one would be home for the next hour except for Rose and Bella. I read Roses mind and she was giving herself a beauty treatment, like she needed one. So I climbed into my Volvo, and drove off to Bella's old house.

Bella-POV

I woke up at around 9:30, I got up, made my bed, got dressed, and went into the kitchen. The house was quiet, I read a note on the fridge door that everyone except for Rosalie would be gone for an hour. After I ate and washes the dishes, I went into my room lazily. What was I supposed to do now? It was summer vacation so I wasn't missing any school. Usually Mom and Dad would be busy fighting and I would retreat into my room. They were great parents, separately at least. Mom would be the best cook in the house and she'd teach me things like how to fold clothes and cook the usual, and we talked about well, girl stuff. Dad was the playful one, he'd bring me to parks, carnivals, and he even built me a tree house when I was six. But of course dads bad roofing skills plus Forks constant rain would make it almost impossible to stay there. I laughed at those memories. Then I remembered, where was Bronze? Bronze never had a reason to leave my side. He wasn't exactly in the condition to go breezing through the mall. Maybe he was after that bear. I decided I would ask Rose.

I remember seeing her room on the way to the bathroom when I first came here. I lightly knocked on the door. I heard an annoyed sigh and then, "Come in!" She said suspiciously happily. I opened the door, my room looked like a crappy motel compared to hers. "What is it Bella?" She asked. "Um…" I knew she didn't like me as much as the other Cullens so it was awkward. "Have you seen Bronze?" She stopped brushing her hair. "Bella, he's gone." The whole world stopped again. "What?" "He left Bella, I know it seems so cruel, dumping you here with us without even asking." She explained in a sad tone. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "No… why?" I choked out. "He said he was happy to get rid of you, that he could leave." No way… NO! Bronze promised me that he would never hurt me like this. "Where did he go?" I asked. "He was heading out of town." She said. "Oh, and the others were talking." I looked at her. "About what?" I asked through tears. "What to do with you of course, we can't keep you Bella your to much of a burden." No she had to be lying… "But, they said." I began but she interrupted. "WE don't want you here Bella." She said slowly and in a normal yet acid filled tone. That's it. I ran out of her room, and out of the house. It was pouring, great. But I didn't care. I ran into the road, I ran for what felt like 30 minutes. Even though it must've been two in the afternoon it was dark, most likely because of the clouds. 

NEXT PART SLIGHTLY RATED M JUST TO BE SAFE

As the road took a curve I heard laughter up ahead, I walked up to see six guys around nineteen goofing around, the smell of alcohol emitting form them, they stop as soon as they saw me. I was probably and eyesore, messed up hair, red puffy eyes, my clothes were drenched. They started whispering to each other. "Hey check out the cutie." One of them slurred. The rest laughed way to loudly and made there way toward me, I might be twelve but curse it I had the body (not the height) of at least a young fifteen year old. One of the guys came behind me and grabbed my arms, I couldn't free them. I was getting scared screaming wouldn't help as another set of hands covered my mouth. I lost all hope when the third guy walked up to me and drew a knife. The others watched in snickers. He grabbed a handful of the front part of my shirt, and as he used the knife to rip it open he licked my cheek, I struggled. "Play nice." He purred.

SHOOT ME IT'S A CLIFF HANGER :3


	6. Chapter 7

_**I no ownz twilight T^T**_

_**Bella and The Lightning Storm**_

_**(A.N.: Yes I am Getting faster at this, and yes I apologize about the underlining text even though I'm not using it, it might show when I publish this so sorry upfront. On with the story~)**_

_**Chapter 7: Always**_

_**Edward-POV**_

_**After driving awhile I parked my car next to Bella's old house. Before I went inside I turned off my phone, I didn't want any interruptions, I wanted to find out about Bella as much as I could. Carlisle told me there would be a key under the mat, not that I needed one of course. I opened the door and the scent of something homey and floral hit me. It was an average home, the kind you would see in one of those sitcoms.**_

_**As I walked through the kitchen I notice that there was a lot of glass in the trash bin. I went upstairs and there we're some pictures on the stair wall. I saw Bella, with Charlie and Rene' in front of what looked like a giant pool. In the other picture it was Rene' holding newborn Bella, I smiled at that. The next picture was just Bella smiling, she lost one of her teeth which made her too cute. The last one made me sad, it was Rene' and Charlie, on a date I think. It must've been a nice picture but the framing was cracked, some of the glass from it was on the floor, so maybe it was recent? I went into Bella's room, it was cute but nothing like her new one. Bella had a load of empty cd's but on closer inspection I saw that they were burning cd's, Bella liked to mix music? I turned and saw a cheap looking sound system with an old laptop. On the laptop there was a cd labeled 'Rene's Birthday present' I looked at the date and my heart sank Rene's birthday was a few weeks away. I wonder if she finished it? I put the cd in the laptop, it was really slow. "Happy Birthday Mom!" Bella exclaimed in the video, then some techno piano music came on and Bella was singing. I would ask Bella about this later. I picked up Bella's cheap mixing software and laptop. I also picked up some of her blankets, she might like the scent of her home (."). **_

_**When stripping her bed I found a book. A diary? I knew better than to read it but I had my curiosity, I told myself I would only read the last entry. "Today Mom and Dad had another fight I was worried that we might have to cancel the camping trip tomorrow." My fists tightened, this entry was the day before the accident. "Daddy got so mad he punched a picture of him and mom on their honeymoon." That explains the glass, I thought to myself. "Mom came in and assured me that the camping trip is still on, and apologized for fighting." At that the entry was done, I closed the book. I went to pick up the rest of Bella's stuff blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, ect. On my way out I picked up some photo albums, I thought Bella would like to look through them again. I climbed into my Volvo and made my way home.**_

_**As I got into the deserted road that lead to my house I heard some drunk peoples minds. 'Wow we sure are lucky' one of them thought. 'Ron has her arms, Dan has her mouth covered, and Matt is already ripping her shirt up, we're gonna have some fun tonight.' I sped up, in the attackers mind I was horrified to see Bella in Matt's grasp. When I got there Matt was licking Bella's face, how dare he. I fish tailed around the group. "What the hell?" One of them yelled. I got out of my car, fury building up. Bella was squirming around in Matt's grasp. I pushed him a little to hard into the bushes, I heard a ripping sound. The two guys who were holding her ran off. I turned to Bella, all she had on her chest was her bra, and a couple shreds of her sleeves. "Get in the car." I commanded. She ran to the car stumbling once but caught herself on the door. I turned around to see that the others, including the guy who ripped Bella's shirt run off. "Bastards." I muttered under my breath. I got into my Volvo. Bella was in the passengers seat, her knees up to her chest, she had her head down and to my surprise she wasn't crying she was silent. "Are, you okay?" I asked as I started driving. She didn't look up but she nodded. She was soaked and she started shivering, teeth clattering and all. I pulled off the road, and she looked up. "Are YOU okay?" she asked. Why was she worried? Then I realized I must've looked terrifying, I just wanted to rip those bastards to shreds how dare they! I just nodded and then got out of the car. "Wait here." I said softly. I went around to my trunk and grabbed one of Bella's old blankets. I got back into the car and gave Bella the blankets. "Thanks." She blushed. "No problem." I replied.**_

"_**Anyway, what are you doing out here?" She flinched at my words. "Why would you care?" She countered. "Bella of course I care. Now why are you out here when it's pouring?" I asked as I turned the heat up. "I ran away." She said matter-of-factly. "Why would you run away Bella?" I was shocked. "Bronze, left me." She replied. "No he didn't Bel-" "Yes he did!" She cut me off with tears in her eyes. "Bella…" I tried to reason. "No! Rosalie said so!." So Rosalie lied to her that's why she hid her thoughts. "What did she say?" I asked coldly. "She said Bronze was happy that he could finally get rid of me…" She replied through tears. She wasn't crying, but tears were rolling across her cheek. 'A Silent Cry' was what Jasper said when a girl in school did the same thing. "Bella…" "She also said that you guys were also trying to figure out how to get rid of me." "Bella." I said in a stern tone and gently took her face in my hands. "First of all, Rosalie lied, Second of all, we were actually out figuring out how to make you feel more at home." She smiled at that. "And last" I said. "Bronze never DUMPED you here with us, and he wasn't happy about it at all. Didn't you read his letter?" She looked confused. "What letter?" Damn that Rosalie must've deleted it. "I'll show you when we get back, after we get some dry clothes on you." "Ok" she sniffed.**_

_**We got to the house in under five minutes as I guided Bella out of my car Jasper ran up. "Alice and Esme are gone, and Alice asked me to take care of Bella while you take care of Rose." Explained Jasper. I nodded and Bella, who had her blanket around her followed Jasper up to her room. I was going to kill Rosalie.**_

_**BPOV**_

_**I followed Jasper up to my room, and he handed me a shopping bag. "Alice bought you these clothes. I'll leave so you can change." He explained. I just nodded. After I changed I collapsed on my bed, I owed Edward he saved me from getting… I shivered at that thought. Suddenly I heard yelling, I heard Edward's voice, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He roared. "YOU SELFISH, ARAGONT, PIECE OF-." "Calm down Edward" Jasper interrupted. "CALM DOWN!? HOW THE F(% AM I SAPPOSED TO CALM DOWN, DO YOU REALIZE THAT BELLA ALMOST GOT MOLESTED ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD BY A COUPLE OF DRUNKS!??" He Screamed. I flinched at that, this reminded me of my parents fighting. Then I heard the soft but stern murmur of Roses voice, although I couldn't hear whatever she said made Edward even more pissed. "Well that's your freakin problem not ours, Bella stays." and right after that my door opened, Edward was standing there like he had been behind the door the whole time. "I apologize for Rosalie's behavior." He said. "Thank you Edward, for well… you know." I blushed. "No need to thank me I'm just glad your safe." He said as he came over to sit next to me. "So…" I started. "You really want me here?" "Bella I'll always want you here." "Really?" I asked, touched. He hugged me. "Always.**_

_**Bronze letter was deleted? Ah but my friends there is always a way to get back deleted messages ;)**_

_**R&R love em and the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after =)**_


	7. Authors NOTE

Hey you guys! Omfg im so sorry I havent updated in FOREVER a lot stuff has happened ppl died I moved I also had a writers block but yah trust me THIS IS NOT A LOST CAUSE I will continue just plz bare with me and if u guys have any idea they will be taken into my notice thank you fellow twi fans 3

Little-miss-new-moon~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Bella and The Lightning Storm

Chapter Eight Bronze letter

BPOV

*reading Bronzes letter*

My dearest Bella,

You rescued me in my time of need, I am forever in your debt, and that's why I must leave, I shall not lie to you Bella, I have reasons to believe that the "bear" that attacked us wasn't even a normal bear, it's my fault, I have had dreams of a black wolf telling me I had done something terribly wrong in my human life, and that I must go on a quest to apologize for it. The wolf threatened for anyone who is close to me to get bad luck, so you see my dear I believe it's my fault for your parents death. I understand if you hate me forever, it is what I would expect. I will do my best to make it up to you, the Cullens will take care of you, they promised. Whatever I have done I will do my best to make things right, and to come back alive.

Your truly the best Bella,

Bronze.

I stared blankly at the letter bronze typed, Edward had recovered it from the recycle bin. I had tears in my eyes as I pictured Bronze typing this with his furry paws. "So, that's why." I said whipping my eyes with my sleeve. "He hated the very idea of leaving you," Said Edward, who was next to her. "Bella, you have to tell me what happened that night." He looked into my eyes. "I.. I can't remember." I didn't want to, the screaming, the … animal that attacked them, was all I could remember. "Don't worry," He assured, "Just let me know when you can." And with that he left the room. Leaving me alone my room. I saved Bronzes letter and closed the laptop. I dragged my feet across the fuzzy carpet, and plopped onto the bed. I was absorbed in fabric, seeing as the bed was memory phone. I stared up at the ceiling, "well," I thought. "now what? What about my friends? And my grades, I skipped a couple in the fast year so I'm a sophomore this year. I flipped my phone open and decided to call Maggy, one of my friends, I didn't see her often because of school. "Hello?" Her voice chimed in my ear. "Hey Maggy." I said into the phone depressingly. "Holy shit, Bella I heard what happened." Maggy was in no mood for beating around the bush. "Yeah, well what do you wanna know?" I asked. "Will you still be in town? Who's gonna take care of you? What about your stuff?" She gabbled on and on. "Ok ok only one question at a time jeez." I sighed "Don't worry I'll still be in town and well, the Cullens are taking care of me now, the found me at the scene Carlisle said I could stay." "Oh my god!" She screamed "The Cullens? Wow…" "I know…" I said as I looked out the window. "Well, god Bella I'm really sorry about your parents." I fell silent. "I'll always be on the other side of your calls so talk when you can." she said "Bye" I finalized. I threw my phone across the room making it land in the hammock. Why did I do that? I don't know felt like it.

I got up and open my window, I could just reach the tree branch that had scrapped across my window I grabbed it and pulled myself onto the tree branch. I looked down I was about 2 stories high, but I liked it. I started to climb up some more, the tree started to bend into the direction of the house. When I was high enough I jumped off, and landed on the roof. I walked across carefully and settled between the triangle bulge and satellite. I looked up the stars were out it was so pretty yet I was exhausted, I soon felt my eyes get heavy and I blacked out.

EPOV

Dinner was ready and I went up towards Bella's room I hope she had time to soak up the whole Bronze thing. I knocked on her door, then I didn't smell her beautiful scent so I opened the door, she wasn't in her bed and the window was open. I followed her sent to the tree. Surely she couldn't have climbed it, then I heard something snap from above then something fell off the roof, Bella! I quickly jumped down and caught her just before she hit the ground. I couldn't believe it how did end up on the roof no human could ever climb that tree. Even the grown man that followed Rosalie home secretly and tried to climb the tree, but he failed and Emmet literally kicked him out of the yard. I looked at her she didn't even wake up from her- Then Bella back flipped out of my arms, she stood up her eyes were still closed, I've heard of sleepwalking but can you really back flip in your sleep? Then again I'm vampire and I was questioning the impossible. Bella walked toward me and even though her eyes were closed, it was as if she was staring right at me, then she fell in my arms. "Mmm.. Wha?" She muttered. "How did I end up here?" "You fell from the roof." I replied. She looked up, flushed. "Oh sorry," She said. "No need to apologize I'd just like to know. Did u climb up there by tree?" She looked a little embarrassed. "Um, yeah. I guess I'm a good climber," "Yeah you are" I agreed. "Anyway dinner is ready, Esme made biscuits and gravy." "Oh wow thanks." She said. She ran into the house and looked back, and waved. I waved back then I sped into the forest to hunt.

(AN Its short im sorry but my fingers hurt I have a cold and its 2 am live with it!)


End file.
